


Just A Couple Of Strays

by GrayGinger2020



Series: Other Drarry Fics ✨ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Coffee Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Coffeeshop AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rated M for language, Swearing, like its not but also it is, sfw, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGinger2020/pseuds/GrayGinger2020
Summary: When a black kitten comes knocking at Draco's door one night, who is he to turn the poor thing away?
Relationships: Background Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Other Drarry Fics ✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807381
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	1. Where've You Come From?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm starting a new fic because I watched A Whisker Away and now I need that catperson content ok please dont judge me also I hope you enjoy because I know I'm really inconsistent in my activity and things get updated whenever and I'm sorry for that but okay here we are hope you enjoy xxx

Draco was just sweeping the floor when he heard something. A scared meowing, something pawing at the glass door of his cafe. Leaning his broom - his muggle, cleaning broom he was sad to say - against the counter, he plucked his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. As he did, a small, black kitten ran in from the dark night outside, sheltering under a nearby table. Draco stared in awe at the gall of the thing.

"Where've you come from?" He softly asked the thing, locking the door behind the creature before crouching down to see it. In the soft lights of the cafe, Draco could better see the cat. It's fur was jet black, but there was a small scar on the top of its head, most likely from a fight a long time ago, despite the fact that the cat itself was clearly not that old. 

The cat mewed at him loudly, its bright green eyes taking in him as he did, it. Draco smiled a little when it moved forward towards him, obviously feeling safer, but he noticed the small limp it had as it walked. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, almost ready to scold himself for talking to an animal. He reached a hand to its back leg, jerking back when the kitten almost hissed at him, baring its teeth. "I don't want to hurt you. You're the one who knocked on my door, after all." As if understanding him, the cat moved forward again and Draco was able to see a deep cut on its leg, blood oozing out slightly. 

The cat looked at him with wide eyes, as if begging for help and he couldn't help but comply.

"Ok, Ok, I'll help you. Give me a few minutes to finish cleaning up and I'll sort you out." He sighed, looking around the cafe for a second. "You trust me?" He asked, holding both hands out to the kitten. It sniffed them for a second, bumping its nose against his middle finger affectionately. "Alright, up we go," he said gently, picking up the cat as softly as he could. He took the cat through to his office, grabbing a tea towel from the kitchen on the way through, using it to make a makeshift cat bed on his office chair.

The kitten stared at it for a moment, before curling up in the space with a small, kitten yawn.

Draco rushed through his chores, emptying the register, mopping the floor and some minor tasks in the office - without the use of his chair. Once done, he grabbed his jacket and the heavy set of padlocks.

"Time to go home, kitten." He coaxed the cat awake, softly stroking its back as it shifted slightly, before those bright green eyes peered up at him. It chirped at him, sitting up on his chair. He picked it up with one hand, trying his best to make sure it felt safe in his grip, and left the cafe. He locked the door behind him and then dutifully pulled down the shutters, securing them to the floor with the padlocks to ensure the glass windows and door didn't get a brick through them during the night. He had worked too hard for this place for that to happen.

He walked the short distance to the door just to the right of his cafe, heading up the stairs once inside and into his small, two storey house above the cafe. 

"This is home," he said to the kitten, as if it really cared. He carefully put it down onto the floor, letting it explore his home as he tried to find something for it - and himself - to eat.

A little later, he set down a plate of tune and a small bowl of water on the floor in the kitchen, followed by his own meal at the table.

"Uh, cat?" He called, poking his head out of the room. He saw the black kitten standing on the bottom shelf of his coffee table, peering out under it at him with a mischevious look in its eyes. "You want something to eat?" He asked and, in reply, the cat mewed, before bounding over as best as it could, the limp more prominent with speed.

Once the two were done eating, Draco let it roam the house as he showered and threw on some more comfortable clothes. After fixing himself a cup of tea and refilling the water bowl for the cat, he settled in on his sofa, flicking on the TV.

As he did, the cat jumped up on the sofa next to him, giving him and the TV a strange look.

"Trust me, I didn't expect it either. My coworkers insisted that I get one. It's not like I've any friends to hang out with, anyways," he added the last part in a mumble, but the cat still heard and pawed at his leg gently. "I don't even know what to watch. One part of me thinks 'everything' because I've never bloody used one of these things before and another part of me thinks 'nothing', because it all looks like shit."

Draco scrolled through the channels until the cat meowed loudly at something. He glanced to the cat, before going back to where he was when it meowed. It chirped again as he did and he put the channel on, playing a program called 'Doctor Who'.

Draco wasn't entirely sure what he watched, but he enjoyed it regardless.

As he stood to go to bed, the cat once again mewed at him.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked it, almost in disbelief. It took a couple steps closer to him, still on the sofa, as if to say yes. "And I'm going to have to carry you up the stairs, aren't I?" He didn't wait for an answer, picking the thing up gently and going to his bedroom. 

Compared to the cafe downstairs, the floorspace of his house was nothing, with a kitchen and lounge on the first floor, and bedroom and bathroom on the floor above. But Draco managed, because he had worked hard for it, and he was glad he had something to show for it.

He let the cat down onto the bed before slipping under the covers himself, smiling gently as it moved to lay at the top end of the bed.

He woke early the next morning, as always on his days off, and, knowing it would be pointless to try to get back to sleep, he headed downstairs and turned on his filter coffee machine. Not wanting to wait long for a cup of joe, he poured a cup as soon as enough had gone though, adding milk and just a little sugar to taste. He went about opening the curtains in his flat and other menial chores until he was interrupted by the black cat again, once more pawing at the front door.

"After all I've done for you, I hope you aren't running away," he chuckled as he let it out his flat, following it down the stairs to let it out onto the street. He leant in the doorway, cupping his mug, as his eyes followed the cat to the small woodland area across the street. Small was an understatement; it was a tiny gathering of trees at the edge of a playpark for kids.

"Good morning, Draco!" A woman called to his right. He turned to see one of his employees just entering the cafe, ready to open up for the day. 

"Morning, Melissa," he smiled back. "Feeling alright?"

"Just tired. Thanks for the shift, by the way. I can't be late on rent again, you're a life saver."

He nodded, smiling. He liked that his employees felt they could come to him when they needed something. He liked that, unlike earlier in life, he was in a position to actually help people.

"I didn't know you were working today?"

"Oh, I'm not." He laughed lightly in response. "I always wake early, even on days off."

"And you're stood in your doorway because...?" As she trailed off her question, the black cat came running back over, brushing against Draco's legs. Melissa aw-ed, but Draco bid farewell, promising to explain later, and heading into his house again.

He dressed quickly, not bothering with breakfast but instead giving the cat some more tuna - he was going to run out quickly at this rate. 

"You know cat, I'm going to have to take you to the vet." He said as he watched it finish eating. "I mean, not that you care, right? You probably don't even understand what I'm saying, do you?"

The cat meowed at him and returned to its water.

"I mean, I've seen some stuff in my time. Never thought I'd meet a cat who understood English. Unless, of course, I'm going mad." He added thoughtfully. The kitten rubbed against his leg again. He looked down at it, thinking for a minute. "Meow if you understand me."

The kitten complied.

Draco frowned, shrugged, and went back to his coffee.

"Probably just a rogue meow, as is with all cats I've ever known." 

Draco took the cat to the vet, surprised that it dutifully followed him there, not needing to be carried, and stuck close by him when he walked up to the receptionist.

He filled out the form as best he could, scribbing a question mark or three in the box for the pet's name. Like he'd bloody know that.

When they got called into the room, the vet watched with a smile as Draco placed the cat on the table.

"And you said it was a stray?" She asked him, allowing the cat to get used to her.

"Yeah, ran into my cafe when I was closing up last night. He seems to trust me, but that's probably just because I fed him." The vet nodded and began to examine the cat as best it could. "It's injured, on it's back leg." Draco mentioned before shutting up. The vet was quick to bandage the wound, before she scanned for a chip.

"Nothing's coming up," the vet came back to him. "Must be a stray; no collar, no chip. It's very healthy for a stray though, especially this young. It can barely be a year old, and it's very small even for that age."

"What should I do?"

"Print out some posters. If no one comes back after a few days, give it to a shelter or take it in. You might want this," she grabbed a strange sheet of plastic from a shelf. "It's a cone, in case he starts licking his wounds."

"He?"

"Yeah, he. And if you do keep him, register him here and we can get him neutered. Although, given that he's so young, that might not be for a while."

He thanked her, but before he left the room to pay, she stopped him.

"Mr Malfoy, you said you owned a cafe...?"

"Yeah, it's down in Miller's Way, off of High Street. _Thanks A Latte,_ just opposite the playpark."

"I'll be sure to pay a visit," she smiled.

As Draco reached his house, he saw Melissa leaving, done with her short shift for the day. 

"Melissa, mind helping me with something?" He asked, trying not to sound creepy.

"The kitten!" She gasped, ignoring him for a second, jogging over to stroke the cat. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, probably. What's up?"

Draco explained his situation, with Melissa pausing him every few seconds to stroke the cat, who seemed to be loving the attention.

She agreed to help, leading them into the cafe office to start on the poster. Within a couple hours, the pair of them had done several laps of the neighbourhood, posting the fliers wherever they could. 

Draco wished he hoped the cat would find his owner soon, but he couldn't. Seeing the thing curl up into a tight little ball on his pillow that night made him wish he could keep it, even just for a little longer.


	2. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know, a second chapter already. i have no self control with new fics.

A few days later, Draco was at work in his café. It had been an early start, a busy opening shift, and now he was hoping for the afternoon to go smoothly so it was a peaceful start for whoever took over for the evening shift.

No one had come forward about the cat. After some experimenting with names, he and Melissa - because she seemed more invested in the kitten than he was - had found that the kitten responded to James. Draco had tried other nicknames to, like Jamie, Jamesie and Jay, none of which earned respect from the cat. But as is with most cats, respect is hard to earn.

Unless you’re feeding it.

Not only that. Draco has had to buy a bloody bed, litter tray, and a heaping of toys for James. Not that the ungrateful bastard used them. James slept on Draco’s bed and always went to the toilet outside. Even the toys seemed to get abandoned after a couple hours.

James was in Draco’s flat at the moment. When Draco had had shifts on previous days, the cat tended to head out too, which Draco was glad for. He knew that no one, not even a cat, would stay sane cooped up in his small flat.

From where he was standing at the counter, he saw the vet who cared for James walk in. Noticing him quickly, she smiled and waved, not taking long to decide what to order.

“Mr Malfoy!”

“Hi, what can I get for you?” He greeted, treating her as he would any other customer.

“Just a vanilla cappuccino, thanks,” she smiled, digging in her bag for her purse. “Would you care to join me?”

Draco looked quickly to his coworker, Jen.

“It’s your café, Draco,” they laughed. “You’re allowed to go for a break. I’ll be fine here, it’s quiet.”

Draco made the vet her drink quickly as possible, insisting on giving it to her for free, before going to sit at a table with her, thanking Jen as he did.

“Sorry, I didn’t get your name,” Draco apologised as he sat opposite her, holding an americano.

“Millie,” she smiled. “How’s the kitten holding up?”

“We think his name is James, so there’s that. No one’s come forward yet, so I think I might keep him. And his leg’s much better now, thank you. Didn’t have to use the cone, though.” He shrugged.

“Oh, that is odd. A lot of my customer’s tend to have a problem with that. Hence the cones.”

“James is an odd cat. Doesn’t use his litter tray, always goes outside where I can’t see him, never uses his bed, always sleep on mine, even when I’m in it. Plus he doesn’t care for his toys. Honestly sometimes I think he’s more interested in the TV.”

“I suppose each cat has a different personality, just like people do,” she smiled in return, before sipping at her drink. “Would you be sad to see him go?”

Draco almost laughed. “Of course. My employee Melissa would probably throw a fit, but I’d miss him like mad. It’s only been a few days, but it’s nice to come home to someone. Even if it’s just a cat. Sometimes I feel like he understands me, y’know?”

“I think cats are smarter than they let on.” She replied, leaning in a little as if it were a secret. “So tell me, how did you come to own a coffee shop?”

Draco looked down to his mug for a moment, trying to work out if it would be worth trying to muggle-ify his story.

He explained how he finished school but didn’t go to University. How, at the end of school, he was lonely. Most of his friends had gone off to do their own thing and his father had passed. He worked as a barista, learning the ins and outs of the cafe business for a couple years, before going to Uni and earning a degree in business management. He worked throughout all of it, saving up moment where he could, eventually able to buy this place, which had just been an empty shell of a place at the time.

Millie was shocked, if that was the right word for it.

“It’s... Sorry. I’ve never really told anyone before. Like I said, a bit lonely.”

“Not to sound sappy, but I like to think I’m good friend material.” She offered with a grin. “Plus I can get you free flea treatment for James,” she whispered.

“I’ve got a feeling James is somehow not going to run into that problem.”

“Oh,” she seemed saddened.

“But I’m sure I could use a friend, if that part of the deal’s still valid?”

Once the two were done with their coffees, Draco, after speaking to Jen who insisted it was ‘completely fine’, clocked out half an hour early and took Millie to see James.

“James?” Draco called entering the flat, like he was coming home to a spouse. The kitten came bounding down the stairs, the pat pat pats of his paws on the carpet warming Draco inside-out.

“Hey Jamesie,” Draco smiled, crouching down to scratch the kitten behind its ears. James purred heavily in response, but stopped immediately when he saw Millie.

“Don’t be rude, bud. She helped you, you know.” Draco almost scolded the cat, still stroking it lovingly however. Millie let the door close behind her before she carefully crouched beside Draco, allowing James to suss her out before he allowed her to stroke him.

“He seems healthy, still. His fur’s very well kept. And his teeth too.”

James meowed proudly at this, preening under the attention he was getting.

Millie didn’t stay for much longer, heading back to work in time for her shift, leaving Draco alone with the cat.

He picked up a book from his small collection, laying on the sofa with the kitten curled in his lap as he read through the evening.

That was, until, he noticed James moving. Wriggling in his sleep, hissing, scratching at something that wasn’t there. Panicking, Draco threw his book down and tried his best to wake the cat.

“James,” he cried, trying to stroke the cat’s back while avoiding the extended claws. “Come on, James,” he tried again, more worried now.

With a final, almost yelled, meow, James woke up, almost flinching at Draco’s touch before realising where he was.

Draco stayed with James, forgoing dinner, that evening, keeping the kitten company until he got tired himself. That night, he wrapped an arm slowly around the kitten, who snuggled into his touch.

When he woke, he was glad to see James still close to him. He was a little less glad when he heard his doorbell ringing in an incessant manner which could only bring to mind one person.

He headed down to the lower floor of his flat, making sure James was with him - not that he offered much in the way of protection - and buzzed his guest in, waiting a few seconds for them to begin knocking at his other front door.

He swung it open, face expressionless when he saw who it was and realised he was right.

“No,” was all he said before slamming it shut again.

Unfortunately his guest was a bitch and stuck their foot into the door before it could close. It opened back up, revealing his ex-best friend.

“Not today, Parkinson.” He grumbled. 

“Please, Draco. I haven’t seen you in _years_ , just let me talk to you!”

He sighed, giving a glance to James who was sitting a few feet behind him, and let the woman in. She squealed, throwing her arms around him quickly before heading into the flat, excited to explore the small house.

“And a kitten too! Aww, hey baby!” She cooed at James, leaning down to stroke him. James meowed happily, ignoring how Draco very clearly felt about this entire situation. “You look like an old classmate of mine,” she giggled to the cat.

“Why are you here, Pans?” Draco muttered angrily. 

“To see you. Is it not obvious?” She replied with an attitude as usual, stopping stroking James to speak with Draco. 

“Well you made it pretty obvious after eighth year that you never wanted to see me again. I recall being left completely alone by all my friends and family, actually.” 

“You have your own café, things turned out for you, didn’t they?”

“That doesn’t justify the fact that everyone I loved abandoned me!”

“OK, I’m sorry. But I needed time to heal. You weren’t the only one who lost things in the war, you know. I lost my parents too. And yes, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, OK?”

“Pans... how long has it been? Seriously. Six, seven years?”

She went to reply but they were interrupted by a loud mew and James began to paw at Draco’s ankle.

“You’ve upset him now,” Pansy tutted with a smirk.

“He’s not a baby,” Draco rolled his eyes, but crouched to pick James up anyway. “You want feeding?” But James meowed almost louder, pawing at Draco’s chest. Like something was wrong. “You alright?” He asked seriously, despite knowing the cat wouldn’t reply.

A knocking came from the front door. Draco looked to Pansy, who shrugged in return. He set James down and headed to the door.

“I don’t remember buzzing anyone into the building,” he announced as he opened the door, ready for conflict. He frowned. “Weasley. Granger. You’re here, at my house.” He processed the situation aloud.

“It’s Granger-Weasley, actually,” Granger smiled. “Or you could use our first names, like a decent human being.” 

The redhead held out one of the flyers. “We’re here for our cat.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking to James who had come to sit by his feet.

“These your owners, James?”

James meowed, leaning against Draco. 

“Seems like a no.” Draco shrugged at them.

“Probably because his name isn’t James, is it Harry?” Granger glared at the cat.

“Right. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you adopted a cat and gave it the same name as your best friend?” Draco asked incredulously.

“That’s the name he has when he arrived at the adoption shelter,” Granger lied easily. But Draco wasn’t born yesterday.

“This kitten? Was named Harry, dropped of at an adoption shelter, adopted by you and went missing in the space of a year?”

“It’s entirely possible,” the redhead shrugged.

“It’s entirely bullshit,” Draco rolled his eyes, before watching in disbelief as the redhead squatted down to talk to the cat.

“Come on, bud. Gin’s getting worried about you. We need to get you home.”

James hissed at this, moving to hide between Draco’s legs.

“The She-Weasel is in on this charade too?” He guffawed. He stepped back, crouching before the kitten who looked at him with those innocent little emerald green eyes. “Ok, James. Last time we’ll ask. You want to go home with the Granger-Weasleys and see the ginger devil herself, or do you want to stay here with me?” 

James looked to the couple at the door before leaning back on his hind legs to rest his front paws on Draco’s knees.

Draco could have gushed at the sight, but he kept his cool in front of his guests.

“Terribly sorry to say but I don’t think you’ll be taking home the grand prize this evening. Perhaps another time? Great, this was lovely. Ta-ta now!” He bid goodbye, almost forcing the couple out of his home.

“You and me, James. Perfect team, I’ll be honest.” He grinned, scratching the top of the kitten’s head a couple of times before heading back to Pansy.

“That was weird,” was all she said from where she sat on his armchair. “You’ve got to admit, he does look a little bit like Potter.”

“He has black fur and green eyes, which is pretty common for a cat. Also, I seem to recall Harry being a human male during our school years, not a cat.”

“Animagus? McGonagall’s one, she’s even a cat.”

“Yeah, an adult cat. If Harry were an animagus cat, you’d think he’d also be an adult?” 

“Since when was he ‘Harry’, not ‘Potter’? Not over your little crush?” She giggled, lightly shoving his shoulder.

“Since he spoke out at my trials, saved me from being locked up in Azkaban. Sometimes I go for a walk in Diagon Alley and enjoy not being glared at by other shoppers.” Pansy glared at him, raising an eyebrow. “Pans, for Merlin’s sake! Ok, I liked him a bit, but that was then. This is now. I haven’t seen the tosser since the trials. Not even in passing.”

She hummed lightly, clearly not believing him but giving up on the argument. 

“I’ll be off, then.” She smiled, heading to his door. “It appears I have some research on Animagi to be doing. Bye Draco,” she kissed him on the cheek. “Bye James!” She cooed to the kitten, which meowed in response as she left the house.

Draco looked intensely at the cat, who tilted his head in return.

He sat on the floor, crossing his legs like he would as a child, and called the cat to him.

Draco gazed into the cat’s eyes, as if trying to examine its soul.

“Who are you?” Draco almost demanded.

James, not knowing what was going on, licked his paw a couple times before wiping his face it.

“You’re just a plain old cat, aren’t you?” Draco sighed. James chirped. “Sorry, not plain. You’re an interesting cat, then. Just not a wizard in disguise, right?” Draco chuckled, scratching under James’ chin, earning him that loud purr again. 

“At least, I hope you’re just a cat. For my own sake,” Draco admitted after a second.


	3. Nifflers Can Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi um. Sorry if this one doesn’t seem as good? I want to finish the story but I was just blanking in what to write for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it though, I really do hope to finish this soon!

A week later and Draco hadn’t seen Pansy again. He didn’t doubt for a second that she would return. Despite being absent in his life for almost seven years, she had always, _always_ , kept her promises.

Draco had settled into a calmer routine. He evened out his shifts to have more shifts of shorter length so he didn’t have to be away from James for too long, knowing that a cat so young needed love and attention like a human kid would. The only difference being that James could take himself to the toilet.

He hadn’t heard from the Granger-Weasleys again, nor from the She-Weasel, but he had been in touch with Millie. 

Draco didn’t own a mobile phone nor any ‘social media’ accounts, so the only way for her to contact him was to pop into the café, which she tended to do after each shift.

Millie was great. She brought out a sense of humour in Draco that he didn’t even know he had. They shared stories from their respective jobs, like how she’d had to remove a magnet from a hamster on more than one occasion, or some of the atrocious coffee orders Draco had taken, despite the café being very clearly not a Starbucks.

On one such occasion, Draco almost spat out his drink when he saw the last person he expected to walk through into his café. She waved to the barista before scanning the café, heading straight to where her son was sitting.

”Draco,” she smiled motherly, but he didn’t feel the love it was supposed to exude. “Who’s this lovely lady?” 

“This is Millie, she’s a friend.” He looked to her, “Millie, this is Narcissa. My mother.”

”Oh, what a lovely name!” Millie spoke, her voice light with good intention. “Like the flower? My mother used to love narcissus flowers!” Draco felt easier that his mother seemed to relax at this, smiling along and chattering away for a minute or so.

”I’m terribly sorry Millie, would you mind if I stole Draco away from you?” 

“Oh, go ahead,” she chuckled. “I need to head home. See you soon, Draco!” She gave the man a quick hug and wished Narcissa farewell before heading off.

Draco led his mother up to his flat, neither of them talking on the way. He didn’t even need to call for the cat when he entered, James instead bounding up to him regardless, brushing up against his legs and purring to his owner.

”Mother, this is James. I adopted him, kind of.” 

“Hello again, you!” Narcissa smiled slightly, giving James a quick stroke. “I hope my son is treating you properly,” she added, giving Draco side-eye.

”Of course I am. I feed him, let him out for the toilet. The bugger even sleeps in my bed!” 

“I should hope so,” she muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh.” Was all she said. She glanced at Draco, at James, then back at Draco. “Never mind! Ignore me.”

”What did you mean, ‘again’?”

”Oh, I’ve seen him around before,” she shrugged, going to sit down in the lounge. 

“In town? Since when did you go to town?” He asked as he headed into the kitchen, preparing some tea for the both of them.

”Since Rose-Anne recommended I go to the farmer’s market during book club.” She answered innocently.

”The Narcissa Malfoy I know would have never gone to either of those.” Draco commented, sitting down opposite her and handing her a mug.

”You never knew Narcissa Black. Why do you think they married me off to your father, such a strict man, couldn’t be more against muggles if he tried.” She muttered, tutting at her late husband before taking a sip of her tea. “Pansy stopped by the other day,” she went on to say. “Asked to view the library.”

”Of course she did,” Draco rolled his eyes. “She seems to believe James isn’t actually a cat.” He explained, although Narcissa already knew this. At the mention of his name, the black kitten appeared from under the coffee table, running over to Draco, and jumped onto his lap.

“I didn’t see any harm in her doing some research, Draco.”

“You will.”

It wasn’t for another couple days after Narcissa’s visit that Draco was met, once again, by his oldest friend.

“I’ve got it!” She announced loudly, pushing past him into his house. “Where is he?” She demanded. “James! JAMES!”

“Pans, what’s going on?” Draco followed her quickly, not wanting her to cause damage to anything under his roof.

“I found a charm. I knew it existed somewhere. All I need to do is find James. I haven’t practised but I know the wand movement, which is where the magic comes from.”

“Pans, you’re really worrying me here. Spell for what?”

“For animagi! It’ll get an animagus to turn back into their human form, duh!”

Draco spotted James sitting on the bottom of the stairs, observing the two wizards having their argument.

“And,” he began to ask, turning his gaze back to Pansy, “what if he’s just a regular cat?”

She shrugged, storming into the kitchen to search in there, leaving Draco standing, confused.

“Turn it inside out, I don’t know.”

“You want to turn my cat inside out?”

“No.” Pansy corrected, coming to stand opposite him again, wand in hand and hair now a mess. “I want to turn an animagus back into a human. Don’t you think it’s weird?”

“I think you’re weird, Pans. Although, I always have.” Draco rubbed his face in frustration.

“Ok, listen. The spell is _Revulo_ , and you go horizontal then around clockwise,” she explained, showing him the movement. “So you can do it yourself.” She smiled innocently at him.

“Ok, Pans. But even if it is an animagus - which I highly doubt - I’m not going to force them back. That’s just being an asshole. There’s probably a valid reason for someone to be hiding as a cat-“

“Yeah, like spying on you,” she rolled her eyes.

“Pansy! Look, if James is a wizard, then he can turn back when he’s ready.” She sighed but seemed okay with the compromise. “Not that he will turn, because he’s just a cat.”

“Oh, sure.” She replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “James is a real cat, you don’t want to shag Harry, and Nifflers can fly!” She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him. “Well, don’t make me say I told you so when this all goes tits up!”

After she left, Draco sat down on the stairs next to James, resting his head in his hands. James perched up, his front paws on Draco’s leg.

“Don’t worry, James,” Draco sighed, scratching the kitten behind his ear. “Stay a cat as long as you like,” he chuckled.

When Draco went to work the next day, Melissa was asking him questions about James every chance she got.

“No, he doesn’t use his litter tray,” Draco mumbled for the second time, slightly weirded out by the fact that she wanted to know that of all things.

“Has he told you he loves you?” She asked, before serving an old lady her tea with a smile.

“You’re as bad as Pansy,” he rolled her eyes, leaning back against the counter now that they had finished the lunch rush. “He’s a cat, Melissa.”

“I know that! But cats do this slow blink thing at you, it means they love you!” Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Seriously, that’s what they do! You’ll have to keep checking if James does it to you. You took him in and all, I’m sure he does love you.”

Draco wanted to ignore what she had said, he really did, but despite how hard he tried, over the following few days he watched James closely, almost hoping to see whatever Melissa had been on about.

“You coming, James?” He asked one evening, standing at the bottom of the stairs, ready to head to bed. It’d been a long and busy day and Draco was exhausted.

James meowed boldy, running over to him. Rather than waiting for Draco to pick him up, the small kitten began his own ascent of the stairs, slowly taking one at a time due to his small stature.

Draco’s heart swelled at the sight and he followed carefully so the cat didn’t fall.

He woke the nest morning to a small weight on his chest, opening his eyes to see James sitting on him, waiting for him to wake up. 

"Good morning to you too," he chuckled, still half asleep, and brought a hand up to stroke the cat. James went to bump his head into Draco's hand affectionately but stopped when he saw the tattoo on his inner-forearm. He mewed softly, going to paw at it gently. Draco brought his arm down, resting it on the bed beside him and watched as James slowly examined it. "It's stuck there forever, James," he added once the kitten had tried to lick it off. "Nothing's gonna get rid of it," he sighed.

James meowed quietly, almost sadly, in understanding. At least, Draco liked to think it was in understanding.

He moved James off his chest, sliding out of bed to get ready for the day. James gave him a confused look as he walked over to the door. 

"You can stay up here if you want, but I'm getting breakfast." Draco chuckled as the cat chirped in reply, quickly jumping off the bed and rushing to his feet.

James immediately jumped up onto the counter once they reached the kitchen, eager to watch Draco cook.

“Alright,” Draco smiled, “but you can’t cross this line,” he said, drawing an imaginary line across the surface. “This is a food prep area. Also I don’t want to be eating your hairs.” 

James meowed back defensively.

“I know you clean yourselves. Right after you bend round and lick your own arseholes! I don’t need that in my breakfast!” Draco laughed, ruffling the top of James’ head before washing his hands.

While he chopped and cooked, James simply sat at the end of the countertop, watching Draco eagerly. He hopped down when Draco served their meals, but was back up there to watch Draco as he cleaned up, which took a while as Draco refused to get a ‘dishwasher’ but didn’t feel safe using magic so often in a muggle area.

Draco was just finishing when a tapping at the window broke him out of his reverie. He looked up from the sink, seeing a small tawny owl outside the window carrying a letter. He opened the window, the owl immediately flying in and perching atop one of the cupboards, staring at James. James couldn’t be less interested in the owl.

Draco read the letter twice over, before letting the owl fly home. 

“Blaise wants to meet...” he mumbled, sitting at the kitchen table. James jumped down from where he was sitting as Draco continued thinking aloud. “3 o’clock at the Leaky Cauldron. Reckon I should go, James?” 

James chirped. So it was settled.

A few hours later, Draco found himself entering the wizarding pub, the black kitten hot on his tail. He ordered a drink from the bar - just a butterbeer, nothing alcoholic - before searching for his old friend, seeing his sat in a booth near a window. He wandered over, letting James jump up onto the seat as his friend stood to greet him.

“Draco!” Blaise almost cried, bringing the man into a hug. “Long time no see. How’ve you been?” 

They sat opposite each other, catching up for a little while, James sitting comfortably next to Draco.

“Your own café? Very muggle,” Blaise chuckled. “Well, I’m not really busy at the moment, my better half’s up at Hogwarts though so it gets lonely.” 

“Better half?” Draco asked, intrigued.

“You remember Neville Longbottom?” 

Draco almost spat out his drink. James perched up on the table, making himself known 

“You brought a cat with you...” he mumbled, before carrying on. “I started seeing Nev about a year ago. We kind of haven’t told many people though. I don’t even know if he’s told his mates.” Blaise scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Well, he’s certainly the last person I thought you’d ever get with, but I’m happy for you.” 

“Cheers. You still by yourself?”

“Just me and James here,” Draco sighed, smiling, giving the kitten a couple of scratches behind his ear. James mewed in return, jumping down to curl up in the man’s lap. “He turned up one night at the café, injured little stray he is. I’ve had him for a couple of weeks, finally got a collar on him on the way here.”

“It’s a shame Harry’s still with Ginny,” Blaise joked, teasing Draco.

“You and Pansy are two peas in pod.” He rolled his eyes in return, leaning back slightly in the chair.

“So you do still like him?” Blaise teased further, leaning forward.

Draco groaned in frustration. “Look, if the bloke turned up on my front door, who am I to say no? But I’m not hung up about it. I just haven’t had time to date recently. I’m happy with how things are.” Wasn’t he?


	4. Happy Birthday, Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for months, practically finished. I genuinely have no idea why this wasn’t out sooner. Also, it’s almost twice the length of my other chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy xx

"Ugh, it's so gross," Melissa groaned, fanning cool air to her face with her hands. Draco chuckled in reply. In the past month, the weather had been fairly cool, but had become a lot hotter within just a week, heatwave temperatures. Not a single person seemed to be enjoying the typical June weather, though.

"No matter what I'm doing, I'm in a constant cocoon of sweat," Jen added onto Melissa's point. 

"Go have a few minutes outside, I'm sure it's cooler out there," Draco offered, understanding how they felt. 

"I don't think it is," Jen groaned. "I just wish people didn't order hot drinks on these days. What kind of psychopath orders a hot drink on a hot day?" 

"Then grab a cold drink and go have a break by the fan in the corner." Draco turned to them, leaning against the counter. They both hesitated. "Seriously. Have a break, five, ten minutes." 

Draco made a mental note to see about having more air conditioning units installed because if his employees couldn't stand the heat, the customers definitely wouldn't. 

As his shift neared an end, Draco saw black clouds rolling through the sky, and he had just closed his front door behind him when the first flash of lightning lit the room up. Rain came down hard and fast, slamming on the windows loudly. 

"James!" He called, letting the kitten know he was home, just as he always did. He fixed himself a cup of tea quickly, not knowing how long the power would last. 

He walked out into the lounge. No sign of James as another flash of lightning lit up the dark sky outside, followed quickly by a loud, bellowing roar of thunder. 

"James?" He called again. He hadn't let the cat out, given that it was so hot outside, and hadn't seen him rush out when he came home. 

Draco searched quickly around the lounge, heading to his bedroom when there was no sign of the kitten. 

Just as Draco switched on the light in his room, it went out. The whole flat seemed to grow darker. He fumbled his way to his dresser, swapping out his mug of tea for his wand, casting a soft lumos to light the room. 

"James." He tried once more, growing impatient with worry.

The softest of meows came from behind him. He whipped around, seeing a pair of green eyes hiding under his bed. 

"Aw, James," Draco cooed, crouching down to get to the cat's level. "You scared of the storm buddy?" James mewed softly in response, poking his head out from under the bed. Draco coaxed him out, picking him up gently as to not scare him before laying on his bed. "I used to get scared of storms too, you know." He spoke as if he were trying to calm a child, as if James could actually understand what he was saying.

Draco lay on his side so James could curl up next to him as he talked.

"I lived in this huge mansion. Black wallpaper, dark wood furnishings. None of this muggle electricity either. It was gloomy on a good day. Storms turned the house pitch black, thunder seemed to echo down the hallways and lightning made the coats in my wardrobe look like boggarts, although they look like what you fear most, so- never mind." He shook his head smiling, getting off track while talking to a kitten was a feat. "My mother tried her best to calm me, but soon I realised I had to stop being scared of storms because there were worse things to be scared off. At Hogwarts, I put on a brave face. And at home, the storm was the last thing keeping me up at night.

"I didn't really get over them, at least not in the conventional way. Just found a bigger fish to fry." 

James meowed a reply, before nuzzling his nose against Draco's cheek. 

"Thanks," he smiled, scratching the top of James' head. "I know you don't know what I'm saying, but thanks."

James then curled up into Draco's side and Draco curled an arm around the kitten protectively, the cat's purring the only noise between the two of them. Aside from the occasional roar of thunder which made James tense up, the two remained curled up next to each other until the storm passed and the house flickered back to life.

"See? Wasn't so bad, was it?" Draco said, stroking James to wake him. He woke quickly, poking his head up from where he was curled into a ball. "You're ok now," Draco smiled. 

James stared at Draco for a second or so, before closing and opening his eyes slowly. 

Draco practically scooped James up, pressing a kiss to the top of James' head as the kitten let out a meow of surprise. He rolled onto his back, putting the kitten down on his stomach. 

"Love you too, James," Draco replied, watching the kitten closely. 

James ventured up, standing on Draco's collarbones to begin to play with his hair, kept just how he had it in Hogwarts. 

"What are you doing?" Draco chuckled, the kitten tugging at some hair which had fallen onto Draco's face. James looked down at Draco from where he was standing, practically nose to nose with each other, green eyes to grey. 

"I hope you don't mind that I had to get you a collar," Draco began to talk as James resumed playing with his hair. "I mean, if you are just a normal cat, it makes sense. If you get lost, I want I be able to find you. Then again, if you're an animagus, it's probably weird for you. But it's your fault really, being a cat. You've had every chance to leave but you're still here and still a cat, so it makes sense for me to get you a collar, right? On the off chance that you are just a cat.

"And if you're not, then it helps with your disguise. That's why I'm assuming you're a cat. You're hiding from something. What kind of animagus willingly gets adopted by some ex-Death Eater who runs a coffee shop?

"I... I guess I just want you to be safe, James. You can change back whenever you like. You can stay with me as long as you like, really. I think I'd like the company. But-" Draco was cut off by a small black paw pressing against his lips. 

Draco tried to mumble against it, but James meowed loudly, angrily almost. When James was happy that Draco was definitely going to stop rambling, he removed his paw and licked the tip of Draco's nose, before sitting on Draco's chest, seemingly pleased with himself.

As the evening passed by, Draco didn't feel much like moving. Instead, he and James lay in bed together, Draco switching between stroking James' back and scratching below his ears, which always earned a loud purr from the kitten. 

After perhaps a couple hours of this, James suddenly began meowing at Draco impatiently.

"Oh, Merlin, sorry Jamesie," Draco sat up quickly, "I didn't give you dinner." James meowed again as Draco went to leave the room, and again louder just before he did. "What?"

James began kneading at the fabric of the bed, making Draco sit back down. Happy with this, James wandered over to his bedside table, standing on his pillow and batting the clock with his paw.

"Yes, it's gone midnight. Do you want dinner now, or are you going to wait until morning? I'm having a lie-in though since it's my day off."

James meowed again, almost fed up with the wizard, hitting the clock harder making it tumble to the floor. Both James and Draco watched it fall, James not moving a muscle.

"You look like you feel guilty, so if you're an animagus you're doing an awful job," Draco chuckled, picking up the clock and reparo-ing it without a second thought. 

It was past midnight. 

June 5th.

"Oh, I'd forgotten..." Draco muttered. James went to sit on Draco's lap, peering at him in the gap between his torso and the clock, which he was holding still. He placed the clock down beside him, carefully watching James. "You're certainly more clever than I gave you credit for." 

James chirped at this proudly before settling in for the night on Draco's bed. Draco soon followed suite, an arm carefully wrapped around the kitten, keeping him close to Draco's chest.

By some miracle of Merlin and Morgana, Draco actually slept in that morning. Something which has only happened once in his life, on a day which sleeping in was certainly not an option. It may or may not have been on the day of his final, and main, exam at University, the exam which was make or break on his entire future.

When Draco did wake up, it wasn't long before the black ball of fur curled up next to him was awake too, excitedly mewing at the man. 

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he laughed as the kitten pawed at his arm. It certainly wasn't the worst way to be greeted in the morning. 

The two ate quickly before Draco washed and dressed in his usual attire; work or not, slacks and a button-up were always his first choice. Feeling brave, he even rolled the sleeves a little, revealing his Dark Mark. Good thing he was staying in alone today.

Someone knocked at the door. 

James meowed in a way that sounded sad, like he too wanted to spend the day with just Draco, as Draco let out a small groan of frustration. It might have been his birthday, but he hoped no other bugger knew it. 

"Good morning, dear!" Pansy smiled as he swung the door open, James by his side protectively. 

"Morning," he replied, raising an eyebrow. She stepped in uninvited, hugging him lightly before pressing a kiss to each cheek. Draco felt James tense up, making him smile.

"Happy birthday, Draco." Pansy smirked. She obviously knew how much he would have hated this. That's the only reason why she ever did the things she does. To spite others. He followed he with his eyes as she walked into his lounge, placing a large bag on the table. 

A gift bag. 

"Well hurry up and open it, you'll be celebrating two birthdays if you don't hurry up!" 

He sighed, heading over to the bag.

"Now, I didn't know what to get you so I got you a bit of everything," she admitted with a smile. "And yes, I wrapped everything in there." She added with a wink. Draco peered inside the bag, noticing a charm had been placed on it to make it bigger on the inside. Not bottomless, but certainly bigger.

Draco was not childlike in the way he unwrapped the gifts. He was meticulous, unfolding paper and carefully removing tape like it was an exam.

The first gift was a muggle book set. 

"Lord of the Rings... The Hobbit..." Draco muttered aloud. As he read the blurb, he raised an eyebrow.

"Muggles have some good authors, just give it a try."

Next was a bottle of 2000 Malbec from France. She gave him a smirk. He hadn't had a good bottle of wine in years and she'd somehow known his favourite.

The wine was followed by a box of chocolates from a patisserie near his mother's French summer house, where he used to visit as a child. 

Draco wanted to be furious at her for getting him something that meant a lot to him, even something as simple as chocolates. He only glared at her as she continued to smirk knowingly. 

The last gift was not like the others. He unfolded it slowly, holding it out at arm's length to inspect it.

"A robe." He wanted to sound displeased, but really he couldn't get over how soft the material felt. 

"It's charmed to keep your head dry so you don't have to wear a hood. I know you hate how they mess up your hair. The makers charm the threads to create a bubble of protection from natural elements, each layer of thread creating a stronger bubble in a larger field."

Draco examined the inside, seeing it was lined with a glossy, deep green silk, with the edges lined in a silver thread.

"Slytherin colours?" He asked, disbelieving.

"They're the only colour that looks good on you. Other than blue, but that was dastardly cheap. Makes you worry what it was made from." 

Draco chuckled softly, folding the robe before looking at his friend softly.

"Thank you. You didn't have to, really you didn't. But these are all amazing."

"I did have to," she rolled her eyes, picking the robe up and bringing it around his shoulders and fastening the silver clasps which, upon further inspection, had engravings of a stag on one and a doe on the other.

James slipped into the cloak, brushing against Draco's legs before popping his head out. 

"What do you think, James?" She asked proudly as she stood back. James meowed in approval, jumping up into the coffee table so he was in view of his owner.

There was a quick, sharp, excited knock at the door. As Draco turned to go and answer it, he was able to appreciate the woosh of the cloak billowing out in his leave.

"Happy birthday Draco!" Melissa yelled as he opened the door. "Sorry, your other front door was left open." She took a minute to glance as his appearance before she stepped inside. "Nice tat. Why're you dressed like a wizard?" She giggled, heading on inside. Behind where she had been stood was Millie, who was now staring at his Dark Mark. 

"Millie...?"

"Happy birthday!" She smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Draco ducked into the kitchen, where he promptly took off his cloak before making a round of tea for everyone.

"Draco?" Millie asked, knocking on the doorframe as she entered. He whipped around quickly. 

"Are you a...?" He asked quietly.

"No. Yes. Well, I'm a squib," she sighed. "So I know things. Just can't do it."

"Oh." Was all Draco said. He went to cover his Dark Mark but she stopped him.

"It's okay. I don't think any less of you. Especially when Harry Potter spoke out at your trial. It was weird. You'd been advertised as this ruthless killer and suddenly you're just a kid who everyone is against."

"Bloody Potter."

"Seriously, Draco," she hissed. "I don't know what he was like at school. But he made a lot of people realise you're just a normal person. And you're here, just being a very normal person. I'm not going to hold your past against you." 

"Thank you," Draco replied softly, relieved. 

"Now, I made cake and I know Melissa has presents for you." Millie smiled, kicking Draco out into the lounge.

"The guys at the café clubbed together for this. It's not a lot, but..." Melissa trailed off with a shrug, holding a bag out to Draco. 

He reached inside, pulling out a bottle of Irish Cream with a soft laugh, before hugging the woman. 

"What is that?" Pansy wondered, going to examine the muggle alcohol.

Melissa handed Draco another package. A small, brown bag, which he opened to reveal a single cookie.

"It's off James, I think. It's hard to interpret his meowing sometimes." Melissa admitted with a light chuckle. 

Melissa was unable to stay for much longer, insisting on getting home to her partner, but not long after she left was Draco greeted by more guests.

"Blaise!" He cried, seeing his friend stood at his door.

"I brought a plus one, hope you don't mind," Blaise smiled, gesturing to Longbottom, who was stood slightly behind him, grasping the man's hand in his own.

"I wasn't expecting anyone at all, today." Draco admitted. "Please, come in." 

He led them through to the living area, where Millie was explaining Irish Cream to Pansy and James was trying to get into the paper bag. 

Introductions were made quickly, with James recognising Blaise quickly and taking a friendly interest in Neville - not that Draco was jealous. 

"James really reminds me of someone..." Neville thought aloud as the kitten jumped up onto the arm of Draco's sofa.

"He reminds us all of someone," Pansy added, looking at Draco with a sly side-eye. 

"Hmm, you're right. I hadn't noticed it before," Millie chuckled lightly to herself. 

Everyone but Draco gave her a strange look, causing her to quickly explain with a sad sigh. 

"I got over it, though. Plus, being a muggle vet is almost magic in itself. So many injured animals and not long after they're healthy again. I think you lot don't appreciate muggle medicine enough." 

"Could you not have even done some wizarding work? Working with magical animals or plants doesn't always require using magic, and I remember in potions, lots of recipes don't require spells or runes," Neville offered. Draco spotted Blaise looking at him with something in his eye. Pride, perhaps.

"We all know Hogwarts wouldn't have allowed a squib to enroll," Draco pointed out. "As lovely as it seems there, the only squibs allowed are the groundskeepers. Plus, even if Millie had been allowed to enroll, aside from the few classes she would have found useful, the student body wasn't as accepting as squibs as you seem to remember."

"He's a Gryffindor, Draco," Blaise chuckled. Neville sent his boyfriend a death glare, although it didn't seem so effective. 

They spent a good while talking to Millie about the muggle world. Draco, despite practically living in it for almost a decade, still had a lot to learn, and the other three were intrigued - or perhaps amused - by the way muggles handled situations which seemed impossible without magic. 

After cake and wine, and a few hours of peaceful conversation, Draco was finally alone again in his apartment.

Finally in bed again, he relaxed as he watched the kitten sit on his chest and play around with his hair. There was something amusing about the way James chased the blonde locks that fell onto Draco's face.

Amusing, that is, until four sharp claws dug into his face.

Draco cried out in pain, his hand shooting to the area to feel a little warm blood already spilling out. 

He grabbed his wand and rushed into the bathroom, leaving James sat on the bed, meowing apologetically after him. 

In the mirror, he saw four lines, perhaps an inch long, running down his cheek. 

"Don't worry James," he shouted from where he stood, a light laugh in his voice, as the meowing continued. He spelled the small cuts closed, running his finger lightly over the small scars. They'd disappear in a day. "James?" He called once it went silent.

He turned to leave the bathroom, stopping in the doorway in surprise. 

"Potter."

The ravenhead was sitting on the edge of the bed looking concerned, his head in his hands. At the mention of his name, his head jerked up and he rushed over to Draco.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-" 

Draco cut him off, placing a finger to his lips, as he studied the man before him. The years had been kind to the both of them, it seemed. 

"Frankly, Potter, I've had a long day and am far too tired to begin to discuss this with you." He spoke, managing to keep his voice calm despite the circumstances. Draco pushed past Harry, laying down on his bed gracefully. 

Harry was a little less graceful in the way he climbed onto the bed, coming to kneel over Draco, their faces just inches from each other. 

Draco couldn't stop himself from reaching a hand up and tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. The man above him leaned into the touch, just as James would have, his green eyes fluttering closed for a second. 

"You're just like him," Draco muttered, a small smile playing with the ends of his lips.

"I've been him for two months," Harry replied with a chuckle, sending Draco that lopsided grin which he hadn't seen in years. 

"It was hardly acting. You enjoyed it, didn't you?" 

Harry got off Draco and fell next to him on the bed with a heavy sigh, gazing up at the ceiling. Draco turned to lay on his side to watch.

"Living with you, as James... I've never had more fun." Harry admitted with a smile.

"I did everything but wipe your arse, of course it was fun." Draco replied, but there was not real bite to his tone.

"Bugger off," Was the chuckled reply. Harry kept looking above, as if eye contact between them would make talking harder. "I saw a side of you I never thought I'd get to see. I didn't have to worry about being 'The Boy Who Lived'. I could just wake up every day with no expectations placed on me." He brought a hand up to play with the collar that was still around his neck. "I was just James. Nothing more, nothing less. But I guess that's the end of that, right?"

"Why's this have to be the end?"

"Because I ran away from home and hid as a kitten? And now you know who I am. So now I have to go home before the reporters find me."

"Well... I was once the son of leading Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. I was the boy who let the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Now I run a coffee shop."

Harry turned his head to face Draco, "so?"

"I said you could stay, didn't I? And I haven't hexed the daylight out of you yet." 

“What if ‘Mione and Ron come looking for me again? Or Ginny?”

“Now I know you’re not that stupid. You’re an animagus. Just turn back into James if they come knocking and I’ll deal with them. Merlin, it’s surprising you’ve lasted this long in the real world.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, getting excited. Draco rolled his eyes and laid on his back, making a point of it as he did. 

“Yes, but if you keep talking then you’ll be making a sharp exit out of the closest window. Now, goodnight.” 

He sensed Harry getting comfortable next to him, and before he knew it he felt an arm slip around him as Harry rested his head on Draco’s chest. Draco was far too tired to make a fuss. He was far too tired to stop his own arm wrapping around the ravenhead just as it would with the kitten. 

“Happy birthday, Draco,” was all he heard, whispered softly by the man practically snuggling him, before he was pulled into the deep lull of sleep.


	5. Idiocy Included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know how to summarise but i am  
> alive it turns out :)

Draco woke the next morning, sunlight streaming through the windows and Harry curled up next to him. Eyes closed softly, jet black hair a soft mess, a stark contrast against the white pillow beneath. Draco sighed contently and raised a hand, gently running his hands through the ravenhead's hair. Just a couple times, enough to satisfy the routine which had built over the past few months, and certainly not enough to wake him.

He slipped out of bed, leaving for the kitchen. Normally James - James? Harry? his flatmate? - would have been up, but perhaps a cat on the run is more of a light sleeper.

Coffee machine on and last night's dishes put away, Draco thought he was in for a peaceful morning when a tapping at his window proved him wrong.

Draco opened the window for the owl, who flew in and dropped a newspaper on the table before leaving just as swiftly as it had arrived. He looked over the headline, rolling his eyes seeing it was The Prophet.

**The Boy Who Disappeared?**  
_Distraught girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley, speaks out three months after disappearance of Wizarding World Saviour!_

"Exclusive interview... missing you every day... just isn't like him..." Draco muttered, reading the article. "Load of bollocks," He summarised neatly, throwing the paper back onto the table

"What was that for?" Comes the sleep-ridden yet familiar voice of Harry, who stands in doorway, making his presence known.

"G'morning," Draco instead greets, passing Harry a coffee. "Breakfast?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

Draco makes him breakfast anyway. He had a whole spiel prepared for Harry about how he's a grown man who's technically been living off of cat food and Merlin knows how the man would have survived without him. But he keeps it to himself, letting a silence hang in the air.

It's an awkward silence, they can both feel it. Someone should say something, but who? And what?

Harry muttered a quiet "thanks" as Draco set down a plate of food, to which Draco hardly replies.

"So..." Harry picks up the conversation, "you want me to go?" He nods his head towards the paper. Draco scoffs, almost choking on his drink.

"What led you to draw that conclusion?"

"The paper... I thought"-

"Merlin's sake, Potter," Draco chided, but there was no real bite to his tone. "Saviour of the wizarding world and yet can't come to reasonable conclusions. It really is a miracle." He added under his breath as he tidied up their breakfast things.

"Shove off," Harry smiled in reply. "I know you said I could stay but..."

"But nothing. You're an idiot, you know." He went to leave the room.

"I'm an idiot that you love?" Harry tacked on, his lopsided grin visible in his tone.

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I do not _love_ you, I'm just a poor sod who is of the misfortune to find you stupidly attractive, idiocy included."

A series of emotions danced across Harry's face in the short space of time that followed; disappointment, confusion, and embarrassment included, with a small blush rising to his cheeks to finish it off. He was a little speechless.

Draco spun on his heel and headed to his room, with Harry quickly gathering his thoughts and scrambling to catch up with the blond.

"When you said you find me attractive-" the ravenhead called after Draco, who slammed the bedroom door shut between them in response.

Harry was waiting to ask the question again once Draco left his bedroom, once again as he left the apartment for work. When Draco came home for his lunch break, Harry was eager and waiting to ask once more. Then again when Draco returned home that evening, when they were having dinner, and when they were watching a muggle TV show.

Even once the two were in bed that night - not like that, Draco thought hurriedly. It's simply because Merlin knows what the people would do if their 'saviour' had to sleep on the couch - Harry waited for a few minutes before softly asking the question again.

"Harry I'm going to murder you, Merlin as my witness." Draco grumbled, turning to face away from him. Harry frowned but mentally shrugged it off. He leaned over Draco's side, placing an arm either side of the man to keep balance and leaning close to his face.

"Draco!" He whisper-yelled. Draco jumped, a small flash of magic coming from his fingers as he grew infinitely more fed-up with Harry.

He threw Harry a glare, who quickly retreated to his own side of the bed. Relaxing a little, Draco rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as Harry rustled the bed sheets, finding a comfortable spot.

Draco waited a couple minutes after Harry had finally settled.

"I always admired your bravery." He started. "I hated Gryffindors but I always admired how brave _you_ were. Your determination, your willingness to never back down. It got you damn well near killed most times. It was something I envied." He swallowed as he sensed Harry turn to face him.

He continued. "You were loud and boisterous and clumsy. Loyal to your friends, not just that fake shit I pretended to have with Crabbe and Goyle either. You were an idiot, still are really, but incredibly bright. Your lopsided grin and constantly messy hair were far cuter than they should have been. You have this dumb, loud laugh that I love to hear. Wished I could have been the cause of it.

"I spent 7 years hating everything about you, getting confused about what I thought of you and putting up this façade whenever I was around you. I think somewhere along the way, I fell utterly and madly in love with you."

When Draco woke the next morning, Harry was curled up into his side, an arm around his waist, already awake. Draco reached a hand over and ran it through Harry's hair as he had every morning for the past few months. Harry hummed contently, leaning into the hand out of instinct.

"You really have just become a cat haven't you?" Draco chuckled lightly, his voice still sleepy.

Harry looked up to him, quirking his head to the side slightly as he did. "What do you mean by that?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "It's just relaxing, alright? I think I'm allowed to relax."

"You're just going to forget the collar you're still wearing?"

Harry frowned and raised his hand to fumble with said item. He blushed a little.

"Ah, seems you already did."

"It's comfortable," Harry shrugged it off, although he still seemingly 'forgot' to remove the collar. "Are you working today?" He asked, changing the conversation topic quickly.

"At lunchtime, yes. I'm closing up shop today. Why?"

"It gets a bit lonely in the flat, is all."

A few hours later, the two entered Draco's café just before the busy lunch rush. Harry situated himself in a window seat, tucked away in the corner, as Draco got ready for the busy shift ahead.

"It's usually only busy for an hour, it should really calm down after that. Then there's another rush around four o'clock before it tapers off for the evening." Draco explained quickly to Harry, sliding a coffee onto the table as well as a small pastry. "Let me know if you need anything," he added over his shoulder as he headed behind the counter, an elderly couple walking into the café as he did.

"Who's your friend?" Jen asked over the noise of the milk steamer.

"Just a friend," Draco insisted, "he's just staying with me for a couple days."

Jen didn't buy it.

"Who's your friend?" Melissa whispered a couple hours later. Jen had headed home once the lunch rush was over, meaning that the café was quiet.

"Melissa-"

"Nuh-uh." She cut him off. "You've been sneaking glances at him every chance you could get, don't think I wouldn't notice. Your little smile when you realised he was looking back at you too."

"He's staying with me for a couple days, I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"He's a grown man, I think he can handle himself in a _café._ "

"Trust me, that idiot can get himself in danger no matter where he is."

"Maybe he would have been safer if you kept him locked up at home. Look, he's even already wearing a collar!" She nudged Draco with a small laugh. "Oops, I'd better shut up," she added as Harry stood up and made his way over.

"Sorry," Harry apologised immediately, despite having nothing to apologise for. "Do you mind if I have another drink? I can pay you back later-"

"You don't need to pay me back, it's on the house." Draco reassured him. "Go sit down, I'll bring you something in a minute."

Harry opened his mouth to say something more, but the words failed him and he headed back to his seat in the corner. Draco turned to begin on the drink when he saw Melissa starting at him deadpan.

"But when I ask you for a drink I have to make it myself?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ten quid says you're in love with him."

Draco began steaming some milk and, hoping she wouldn't hear him, muttered to himself, "I am."

Melissa heard, earning him a slap on the arm.

"What're you gonna do about it?" She asked eagerly, finally having some gossip to talk about.

"He's got a girlfriend, so nothing." Draco shrugged before taking Harry his drink.

The rest of the afternoon passed with Melissa nudging Draco, throwing looks towards Harry and raising her eyebrows. When she finished her shift in the early evening, Draco was almost glad to have the shop to himself.

As the number of customers dwindled and the time until closing slowly went by, Draco cleaned up the coffee shop section by section, trying his best to ignore how Harry watched him work.

Harry even waited for him to finish locking up before they headed up the single flight of stairs to Draco's home together.

Later that evening, after a meal unadmittedly lovingly made by Draco, he stepped out of the bathroom to see Harry laying in the bed, reading. Harry didn't notice him for a couple seconds and Draco took the time to admire how profoundly normal the ordeal seemed to him; how well Harry seemed to fit in his life.

When Harry looked up, he smiled at him, putting the book down not bothering to mark the page. "You're done." In hindsight it probably was meant to be more of a question, but Harry seemed a little too excited for it to be so.

"What were you reading?" Draco asked as he finished drying his hair, climbing into bed beside the other man.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray."

"Didn't picture you as a fan of Wilde," Draco muttered.

"No, I was just... perusing while I was waiting. I can't really picture you as a fan of anyone other than Wilde though," he added with a smile.

"Waiting? Did you want to use the bathroom? You could have said-"

Harry shook his head before cutting Draco off, "No, just waiting for you to come to bed." He was silent for a moment. "That doesn't mean what you think it means."

"My, my, Potter. What would the papers say?"

"I just didn't want to fall asleep before you even got to bed. Seems rude."

"How can you be tired? All you've done today is sit and drink coffee. And don't start now about manners, I don't seem to recall you ever being big on those, Mr. Always Late For Class." Draco gave Harry a look which made the other roll his eyes.

"Goodnight," Harry sighed when he realised Draco was right. Draco laughed aloud at Harry's sudden change in attitude.

"Goodnight Harry," he replied, his smile audible in his tone.

He turned the lights off and got comfortable, resting on his side facing Harry. He closed his eyes, drifting on the edge of slumber, and felt the body next to him move closer. He let out a smile when he felt his arm being wrapped around Harry's waist and fell asleep not long after, his forehead coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i don’t know when i’ll be able to get the next chapter out, hopefully soon as i know where i’m going with this atm! i also want to try to update some of my other fics too once i’ve finish my uni work!


End file.
